talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Susugu
The People of Earth that lives on Era Island. Her family brews wine, she is responsible for wine brewing at home. She often uses all sorts of fruit to brew wine. But she can’t drink much herself, she gets tipsy as soon as she’s drunk one cup. As she often goes outside drunk, even the residents of Era island have forgotten what she’s like when sober. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Drinking Buddies Event (Tie to Susugu) Attribute of Title * Title name: Worry-free Wine * Title Attribute: Resonance Story Drink today’s wine while you can She is the manager of a brewery on Era Island who sits around drunk everyday, no one remembers what she’s like when she’s sober. She has a carefree attitude to everything and is always optimistic. She’s happy as long as she has good wine and good company, it’s as though she’s permanently in a sweet dream. Stealing fine wine Growing up with the sweet smell of the home brewed wine, Susugu was really curious about this type of drink. “You must be an adult and learn how to brew the wine before you can drink it, this is our family’s rule. ” Susugu’s father forbade her, so she obeyed. But this didn’t affect her affection towards wine. She was extremely proud of her family’s brewery and wine cellar, she dreamt of the day when she’d finally be able to have a good drink. One day, she was helping to sweep out the backyard wine cellar when Kyora of the Gokien family sneaked in, wanting to try the fine wine stored there. “No! My father said, no one is allowed to drink this wine without his permission! ” Susugu was resolute, she didn’t waver no matter what Kyora said. “Hmph, forget it then, it’s nothing special anyway. You won’t dare let people try it because it tastes awful. ” “That’s not true! Our wine is the best on the whole island, no... it’s the best in the world! ” “But you’ve never drunk it. ” “Well...I...” “You just need to take one sniff of our wine to know that it’s the best! ” She ran deep into the cellar and took out the best jar of wine, although she was a little bit worried and hesitant, she convinced herself that this was to defend the name of her family’s brewery, she didn’t have any other choice. After opening the jar, Susugu just took a sniff and felt as though she was wrapped up in bubbles and was going to fly up into the sky. “It smells so nice... in the future, I will brew such great wine too. ” But her father found out about her touching the wine in the cellar without permission and flew into a rage, he thought that Susugu had secretly tried some of the wine and gave her a harsh scolding, ordering her not to go anywhere near the brewery ever again. Even though she was punished, Susugu didn’t regret her decision because she had defended the reputation of her family’s wine and the dreamy, sweet aroma of this wine was just as her father had said. She was determined to brew such fine wine herself in the future, delivering this sweetness to more people’s hearts. The drinker’s heart is not in the cup After reaching adulthood, Susugu could finally drink wine as she pleased and became a professional brewer. Although she spent all her day in a stupor, but her talents for brewing and tasting wine were unmatched, she devoted all her time and energy into the brewery, constantly producing exceptionally good wine. “Our family’s wine has new flavors everyday, ensuring that you can drink merrily every time, hehe... Be sure to come back often! ” She also had an unmatched passion for drinking wine and would regularly invite her friends over to her brewery. Everyone had a great time every time, the only problem was that Susugu couldn’t handle her wine and always passed out snoring during the party. “Susugu, you still get drunk off just one cup of wine, just like before. Don’t you find it boring to just sleep through the party every time? ” Susugu was also annoyed, if only this world had a type of wine that wouldn’t get you drunk. This gave her a great idea, not long after that, she had brewed many types of experimental wine, along with the traditional grape and apple, she also added rice, honey and the island’s magical herbs. She invited Kyora and Harubee over to try the wines. Upon the first taste, Susugu hadn’t even drunk half the bowl before she was red in the face, in a drunken stupor, swaying back and forth and falling onto the floor, causing everyone else to laugh. “It looks like it’s no use. Since it’s wine, it will make people drunk, Susugu you should try building a resistance to wine. ” It seemed like there was no use in trying to make wine that wouldn’t get people drunk, but Susugu’s companions still kept trying each of them. Surprisingly, one of the new wines had a floral fragrance like no other wine and people’s bodies would feel lighter the more they drank, giving people an illusion of walking on air. “Well done Susugu, I’ve never tasted wine as good as this. This must be the world’s only wine with this flavor! ” Susugu was initially a little disappointed, but after seeing that everyone was drinking more merrily than ever before, she didn’t care about the effects of her wine any more. She joined in her friends’ merriment, happily singing and dancing. Kyora became her new wine’s number one fan, words of her great new wine spread all across Era Island, and her tasting parties quickly became filled to the brim with people queuing outside her brewery hours before the party had started. Everyone was talking about the unforgettable flavor of Susugu’s wine. This fine wine brought endless happiness to the people of the island, Susugu herself was also among them. Her ‘sober wine’ may not in fact have been what the name suggested, but it was still great. Category:Characters